1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cable connector and a monitor equipped with the same, and more particularly to an improved cable connector and a monitor equipped with the same by which it is possible to transmit a signal from a cable to a printed circuit board.
2. Related Art
In a personal computer system, a signal cable is connected between a monitor and a computer main body conveying a video signal and a synchronizing signal from the computer main body to the monitor. A coaxial cable is generally used as the signal cable thereby transmitting stable signals and preventing electromagnetic waves in a stable manner. A coaxial cable is used for providing R, G and B signals, a vertical synchronizing signal, and a horizontal synchronizing signal between the computer main body and the monitor. A connector is used for connecting the cable between the computer main body and the monitor.
In one arrangement, there is the computer monitor having a cathode ray tube, a printed circuit board connected to the monitor for processing signals received from the computer main body, a bracket connected to the printed circuit board, a coaxial cable conveying signals to the printed circuit board from the computer main body, a socket fixed to one end of the coaxial cable, and a connector fitting into the socket. A first end of the connector is attached to a first end of the coaxial cable. A second end of the connector is placed partially in a hole in the bracket, then the connector is attached to the bracket. The connector has a housing sleeve, a threaded portion, a flat portion, and a pin having one end portion beveled. The shape of the hole in the bracket corresponds to the part of the connector that is placed into the hole. A washer and a nut are assembled over the threaded portion of the connector.
However, the connector includes the following problems. Namely, when using the bracket of the printed circuit board with a hole corresponding to the housing sleeve having a flat portion, the connector is not fixed in place in a stable manner. Thus, the connector can become movable. In addition, since a supporting force of the connector is applied to only a predetermined portion, the connector may be deformed due to an accumulated fatigue.
In addition, since one end portion of the pin of the connector is beveled, both ends of the same which are beveled may be widened, and a bur may occur therein, so that the cross section may become larger than the hole formed for receiving the pin. When that occurs, it is impossible to connect the connector in a stable manner. In addition, since only the outer portions of the pin are lead-welded, the connection is not implemented in a stable manner. For an easier assembling, the beveling must be precisely and accurately performed. When the beveling is precisely and accurately performed, the number of the processes need to be increased, and the fabrication costs increase.
Furthermore, when using the nuts and washers for assembling the connector, the number of elements is increased, and additional people may be required to assemble the connector. If a predetermined amount of force is applied to the nut during assembly, the threaded portion of the fixing portion may be damaged. Since the threaded portions are formed in the outer circumferential surface of the connector, the threading process is additionally required.
Accordingly, I have discovered that it would be desirable to develop an improved connector transmitting signals from a cable to a monitor, having a reduced fabrication cost, a reduced assembly cost, a reduced risk of damage during assembly, and an enhanced stability.